Imperator
by DarkThanator
Summary: Mégatron, dictateur sauvage et avide de pouvoir, était jadis ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un héros. Il a combattu pour sa vie, et a défendu celle des opprimés. Il fut le premier à s'éveiller et à prendre conscience de la tyrannie sur Cybertron. Le Seigneur des Decepticons est une étoile déchue. Voici le récit de sa chute. "La liberté de l'esprit, c'est la liberté par l'esprit"


**_Note : cette fiction ne se déroule pas dans la continuité des films, mais dans l'univers de la série Transformers: Prime et des romans Exodus et Exiles._**

[Prologue : Une trahison]

Comme dans un brouillard, chacun de ses circuits fonctionnant au ralenti, Mégatron entendit les mots sortir de la bouche du chef du Haut Conseil.

"A partir d'aujourd'hui, dès maintenant, ce sera ton rôle de retrouver la Matrice de Commandement. Tu n'es plus Orion Pax, mais Optimus Prime. C'est à toi d'unifier Cybertron, et tous les Cybertroniens. C'est à toi de nous guider vers cette nouvelle ère dont tu as parlé avec tant d'éloquence."

Il ne pouvait penser qu'à un seul mot : pourquoi ? Pourquoi Orion Pax, son ami, son frère, a-t-il fait cela ? Ses processeurs avaient-ils déraillé ?

Mais au fond de lui-même, il se rendit compte qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Trahison. C'est ce que ce Cybertronien cherchait depuis le début ! Ce bibliothécaire, cette créature des castes, qui au lieu de poursuivre la lutte qu'ils s'étaient promis ensemble, choisissait d'enchaîner Cybertron encore davantage ! Ils étaient censés devenir les guides, et les chefs, d'une nouvelle Cybertron, débarrassée des injustices ! Au lieu de cela, son _frère_ l'avait dupé.

Les chaînes invisibles des castes et des Guildes qui régissaient chaque catégorie de la société Cybertronienne depuis des millénaires semblèrent peser encore plus lourd sur les épaules de Mégatron. Avait-il fait tout ce cheminement pour assister à une telle humiliation ? Orion Pax, le bot des hautes castes qu'il considérait comme son frère, devenant le nouveau Prime ? Leur combat, _son _combat était-il donc vain ? La « tyrannie démocratique » de Cybertron continuerait donc ?

Non. Pas tant qu'il restera encore un souffle de vie dans le Spark de Mégatron. La trahison d'Orion Pax ne serait pas impunie. Tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu ne serait pas ignoré. Mégatron n'acceptera pas que Pax renonce ainsi à leur cause par pur appât du pouvoir.

"Mais je ne suis pas digne de cela", murmura alors Optimus Prime.

Hypocrite jusqu'au bout ! Hurlait l'esprit de Mégatron. Alors que tu m'avais dit que tu te battais toi aussi, contre ce système oppressif qui tue tous les miens, tu oses encore jouer les faux-modestes ?

"Quelle belle démonstration d'humilité", dit-il à voix basse, sa colère à peine contenue transformant son chuchotement en grondement.

Orion Pax, ou Optimus Prime, peu importait, se tourna vers lui, en prenant un air choqué. Mégatron se tourna vers la tribune qui entourait les sièges du Haut Conseil et le podium où ils se dressaient, et en appela aux Cybertroniens assis aux rangs supérieurs.

"Quelle belle démonstration d'humilité !" répéta-t-il plus fort, afin que tous puissent entendre. "Mon ami Orion Pax est venu vers moi en disant qu'il voulait être un pacificateur, qu'il ne voulait pas que des actes de violences isolés se transforment en guerre civile ! Il m'a demandé de me présenter ici, sous la bannière de l'amitié et de la confiance. Il nous a tous amenés ici en brandissant le drapeau de la réconciliation ! Alors que tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment était le pouvoir !"

Il entendit les rugissements d'approbation et les applaudissements dans les balcons. Nombreux ici étaient ceux qui ne croyaient plus en ce système de castes, qui dominait Cybertron depuis bien trop longtemps.

Mais Optimus Prime leva alors les mains, et tous firent silence. Il prend déjà goût au pouvoir, hein ? La fureur de Mégatron monta encore d'un cran.

"Je n'ai pas voulu ça. Et je ne le veux toujours pas. Si j'en avais le choix, je serais resté un clerc, classant des données à mon poste au Hall des Archives. Mais je crois en Cybertron. Je crois à l'histoire que j'ai lue, en tant que bibliothécaire. Je crois aux histoires qui disent que lorsque Cybertron sera dans le besoin, le Cybertronien providentiel apparaîtra toujours, et que ce bot apportera la lumière aux heures les plus sombres de Cybertron. Je ne sais pas si je suis cette personne mais je respecte le Haut Conseil, et je respecte nos traditions et si le Conseil dit que je suis ce Cybertronien … je tâcherai de remplir le rôle qu'on attend de moi."

Pendant tout ce discours, le mépris de Mégatron n'avait fait qu'augmenter. C'était là la preuve ultime que malgré ses belles paroles, Optimus « _Prime_ » restait bien une créature des castes, prêt à se soumettre à d'autres pour la seule raison que c'est ainsi, que c'est la tradition qui le veut. C'est ça, le Prime ? Le leader du peuple de Cybertron depuis une époque où les castes n'étaient même pas encore un germe d'idée dans la tête de Sentinel Prime ? Pathétique. Orion Pax n'avait pas – et n'aurait jamais – l'étoffe d'un vrai Prime.

"Mon frère", dit alors Optimus Prime. "Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ?"

Mégatron prononça ce nom qui était moins une identité qu'un symbole de l'oppression qu'il avait combattu.

"Optimus Prime."

Il regarda longtemps Optimus Prime droit dans les yeux, tentant d'y déceler le clerc qui avait promis de combattre à ses côtés, et un jour de trancher les chaînes des castes le clerc qui parlait de jugement individuel, de liberté de l'esprit le clerc qui prêchait l'auto-détermination.

Mais il ne voyait plus cela dans les capteurs optiques du Cybertronien qui lui faisait face. Un imposteur avait pris sa place. Et la sienne aussi.

Mégatron baissa le regard, et dit :

"Que je te croie ou non n'a désormais plus d'importance, mon frère. Je te croyais, avant. Nous nous sommes engagés dans ce combat ensemble. Nous en verrons le bout ensemble. Si le Conseil pense que tu es le prochain Prime, c'est leur prérogative."

Toute la tristesse que recelait le Spark de Mégatron avait transpiré dans ces paroles, et il sembla à certains, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il avait mille ans. Mégatron espérait faire comprendre à celui qui lui faisait face à quel point il s'était senti trahi par ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais un coup d'œil à l'expression d'Optimus Prime suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait interprété comme une approbation de sa nomination. La rage de Mégatron remonta à la surface, et il en appela de nouveau à la galerie supérieure.

"Optimus Prime ! Est-il un Cybertronien à l'étoffe d'un leader ? Est-il un Cybertronien à l'étoffe d'un héros ? Cybertron n'appelle-t-elle à l'aide en ces jours sombre, que pour trouver … un bibliothécaire ?"

"Mon frère", dit Optimus Prime avec un semblant de ton raisonnable

"Il n'y a plus de frères !" cria Mégatron. "Cette … comédie … n'est qu'une injustice de plus sur une longue liste, une liste qui ont enfin poussé les castes invisibles de Cybertron à prendre les armes. Vous pouvez les blâmer, mais vous êtes aussi à blâmer. Vous voyez des gens se rebeller contre le joug d'une caste ou d'une Guilde, et que faites-vous ? Vous envoyez vos milices ! Ces gens ne se soumettent pas à vos milices, alors que faites vous ? Vous nommez un nouveau Prime. Un nouveau leader. Un nouvel _autocrate_."

La ventilation de Mégatron était saccadée, tant il faisait d'efforts pour se contenir et s'empêcher de hurler.

"Un nouvel autocrate pour garder le Haut Conseil à l'abri derrière les podiums de sa Chambre, et maintenir Cybertron sous la mainmise des dirigeants des Guildes et des surveillants des castes, qui maintiennent les basses castes au fond des usines et des fosses de gladiateurs !"

Mégatron pointa un doigt vers les balcons, et rugit :

"Allez-vous pour autant rester au fond des fosses ?"

NON !

"Allez-vous obéir à cet Optimus Prime, cette créature du Haut Conseil, qui vous y maintiendrait ?"

NON !

"Tu vois, mon _frère _?" dit Mégatron en accentuant le dernier mot. "Ils ne veulent pas que tu les contrôles. Ils veulent être libres."

"Je ne veux pas les contrôler", répondit Optimus Prime, tandis qu'un rictus de mépris se dessinait sur la bouche de Mégatron. "Je crois autant que toi, que la liberté est le droit de tous les êtres conscients."

MENSONGES !

Le visage de Mégatron était déformé par la rage, ses émotions atteignant un pic causant presque une transformation partielle. Il aurait dû se rendre compte bien plus tôt de la traîtrise d'Optimus Prime, d'Orion Pax. Pour quelle autre raison est-ce qu'un _bibliothécaire_, un bot certes des moyennes castes, mais qui avait une vie confortable, rejoindrait-il ainsi les opprimés des basses castes, qui mouraient soit dans les accidents des usines, soit au fond des fosses de gladiateurs où ils trouvaient une échappatoire ?

N'importe qui se présentant aux côtés d'un bot jugé comme un terroriste par les hautes castes, présenterait une image de crédibilité, et d'accessibilité. Le moindre mal entre deux révolutionnaires, puisque la révolution était inévitable, selon eux. Comme si Orion Pax avait jamais cru une seconde à la suppression des castes et à la liberté individuelle !

Et maintenant qu'il avait obtenu tout ce qu'il souhaitait, il osait encore porter le masque, et faire semblant de croire en leur mouvement, de croire en la cause des Decepticons …


End file.
